


[fan vid]The Man from U.N.C.L.E. || Inception paro

by a_gan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fan Vid, Inception paro, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gan/pseuds/a_gan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...because every fandom needs an Inception paro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fan vid]The Man from U.N.C.L.E. || Inception paro

https://youtu.be/2u2faTxjHWs

**Author's Note:**

> This TMFU fanvid is a parody of the 2010 film Inception.
> 
> Music:  
> 1\. Mind Heist (Artist: Zack Hemsey)  
> 2\. The Red Mist (TMFU movie original soundtrack)
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any footage or music used in this video. This fan-vid is non-profit and made for fun only. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
